1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is drawn to an accumulating conveyor capable of allowing pallets carried thereon to slip in location and, more specifically, to a coupling that couples the pallets to the conveyor during travel over the ends of the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accumulating conveyors, often referred to as over-under conveyors, utilize an endless chain positioned about a pair of end sprockets. The chain is driven through a path including upper and lower horizontal sections joined by curved sections. In operation, the pallet is frictionally transported along the upper horizontal section and conveys a part. Since the chain is continuous, each pallet is frictionally returned on the lower horizontal section or underside of the conveyor. In accordance with the design of such conveyors, the pallets must be transferred around the curved ends of the conveyors. During travel through the curved sections of the conveyor, the pallets are attached to the chain. Systems for attaching the pallet to the chain are known, see specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,515, 4,776,453 and 4,088,220. The systems shown therein are complex and may not provide a positive latch between the chain and the pallet. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a coupling to couple a pallet to a chain during travel through the curved section of the conveyor.